Finn and Jake and the Smash Bros Universe Adventure
by Usermjbeck
Summary: Finn and Jake are now stuck in Smash Bros Universe. Finn meets Rosalina, and Jake meets Link. Jake and Link become trophies after fighting Tabuu, and Finn and Rosalina are trying to find a boy named Ike. What will happen next? READ THIS
1. How it became to be

Finn and Jake were fighting the Ice King, and then they end up in a new world? What the heck!

"Where are we? WAIT! JAKE!" Finn exclaimed. He couldn't find Jake, his dog. A sudden light blue blur came across him. It was a girl

Finn could almost drool on the ground,

"Who are you?" The girl said. "Finn the Human, and you?"Finn said.

"Princess Rosalina of the stars." Rosalina said.

"Wowwww. What a beautiful name." Finn said.

"Why are you here? And why did you yell 'JAKE!?'" Rosalina asked.

"Jake is my magical dog. Why are you here?" Finn asked.

"_I hope she doesn't think I'm just a fart._" Finn thought._  
_

"Well, follow me! My friend, Ike, might know where he is. And I'm here because I saw a portal that entered you here. Now it's gone." Rosalina answered

Meanwhile

"FINN!" A dog exclaimed. _STOMP!_ A huge stomp came from nowhere.

"Who are you?" A person said.

"Jake the Dog, and_ you?"_ Jake answered.

"Link from Hyrule." Like answered.

"What are you doing here?" Jake asked.

"Looking for my friend, Rosalina, and trying to defeat Tabuu." Like answered.

Then, a man came with wings, blew a strong wind which turned Jake and Link into trophies.

"SAVE US!" They both yelled.


	2. Ganondorf

"Rosalina, who is this Ike?" Finn asked

"He's one of the most powerful people here. His brother is Marth." Rosalina answered.

"Who's Marth?" Finn asked

Rosalina sighed and didn't answer.

"_I want her to go out with me man. How can I do that?"_ Finn thought.

Then, in spite of, Finn and Rosalina saw purple magic and a portal coming from it.

"Ganondorf." Rosalina whispered to herself.

"Rosalina, we meet again. And I see you brought a pathetic creature with you." Ganondorf said.

Finn took his sword out angrily. "Don't worry. I got this." Rosalina said.

**Sorry this a short chapter. Will continue tomorrow.**


	3. MARTH, LINK, AND JAKE

-A sound that realeases the trophies of Jake and Link-

"WHAT HAPPENED!?" asked Link.

"I don't know." Jake answered.

Then they saw a person that wore blue clothes and had a sword in his hand with blue hair.

"MARTH IS IT YOU?" Link exclaimed.

"Yes Link, it's me. Who do you have with you?" Marth asked.

"I'm Jake the Dog. You're Marth, right?" Jake asked.

"Yes, I am. I saw trophies of you and Link so i realeased you guys." Marth said.

"Well, thanks for realeasing me. Now, I gotta find Finn." Jake said like a hero.

"Let us come. We could be a REALLY big help." Marth and Link said.

"Sure, whatever. We just gotta find him." Jake said.

"WELL, LET'S GO!" Link yelled.

Meanwhile

"Ganondorf, what are you doing here?" Rosalina asked.

"I saw you and this boy." Ganondorf answered.

"MY NAME IS FINN!" Finn yelled.

"Well 'Finn'. Your just like Link with his sword." Ganondorf said.

Finn got his sword out and ran to Ganondorf.

He hit the smash ball.

"YOUR DEAD! AH!" Finn exclaimed.

He ran to ganondorf and did his final smash called "Magic Hand". Where he made is hand magic and Ganondorf got smashed and died.

"Is he always gonna stay like this?" Finn said.

"Nope. In Smash Bros Universe, everyone revives. No matter what." Rosalina said.

They continued their adventure.

**WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT?_ FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER OF FINN AND JAKE AND THE SMASH BROS UNIVERSE_**_ ADVENTURE!_


	4. Meeting Ike

_STOMP!_

"What are we doing here?" ? asked.

"Well, Little Mac, we are here because we wanna DESTROY Finn, Jake, Ike, Marth, Link, and Rosalina." Bowser said.

"I don't wanna destroy them though." Little Mac said.

"WELL WE ARE GONNA DESTROY THEM!" Bowser exclaimed.

_Wow someone's got an attitude. _Little Mac thought.

Meanwhile

Rosalina and Finn met up with Ike.

"So this is the Finn guy you said who was coming over?" Ike asked.

"Yes, Ike." Rosalina said, "Don't tell him about us dating." she whispered.

"Sure," Ike said, "anything for you."

"Anyways, Finn, where did you come from again?" Rosalina asked.

"From the Land of Ooo." Finn answered.

"The Land of Ooo?" Rosalina asked.

"Yes, don't ask about the name." Finn said.

"Ok, we need a portal to get you there." Rosalina said.

"Yes! Ok! But first, let's find my magical dog Jake." Finn said.

"Fine but we have to find him in 1 week and 3 days, or you and him will be stuck here forever." Ike said.

"Well, what are we waiting for!"

**Author's note:**

**Sorry for not writing anything in a couple of days, I just needed to get more information about the next SSB**

**Anyways this is the 4th chapter, I will be making the fifth chapter soon.**


	5. ICE KING TOOK ROSALINA

Someone came through a portal.

"Why am I here?" Ice King said.

"Well I need you here." Tabuu said.

"Why?" Ice King asked.

"To destroy Finn and Jake. A star princess is here. You could marry her and be Queen and King of the stars." Tabuu informed.

"Oooh. What's her name?" Ice King asked.

"Princess Rosalina of the Stars." Tabuu said.

"Ok, then agreed. Who do you have working for you?" Ice King asked.

"Bowser, Ganondorf, Olimar, and Little Mac." Tabuu informed.

"Good. Now lets DESTROY them." Ice King said evilly.

Meanwhile

"We need to find a portal out of here after I find Finn." Jake said.

"Hmmm. Let's speak to Mario. He has been in all the Super Smash Bros games. He could help." Marth informed.

"Ok, let's go." Jake said.

**At the Mushroom Kingdom**

"So, where is Mario?" Jake asked.

"He's here, I know he is." Marth answered.

Then, they all saw an ice king fight Mario.

"Who is that?" Marth and Link asked.

"Ice King." Jake answered.

Jake ran to Ice King.

He hit the smash ball(just like Finn).

His final smash was Giant Fist and Ice King got shot to Hyrule Temple.

"WOAH WHAT WAS THAT!?" Jake exclaimed.

"That was your final smash," Link answered."the most powerful thing in Smash Bros Universe."

"Anyways we gotta find Finn and then go back home." Jake said.

Then they saw the evil team.

Ice King, Ganondorf, Bowser, Little Mac, Olimar, and Tabuu.

"GET THEM!" Tabuu yelled.

"RUN!" Jake, Marth, and Link yelled.

Meanwhile

"I wonder where Jake is." Finn said.

"Don't worry, you'll find him. Just believe." Rosalina told Finn.

"Uh-oh." Ike said unearthly.

"Why 'Uh-oh-ing?'" Finn asked.

"Is Ice King the one who brought you here?" Ike asked.

"Well, duh. Why?" Finn answered.

They saw Ice King come in there and freeze Rosalina, to be Queen and King of the stars.

"ICE KING, WHAT THE HECK!" Finn screamed.

"I'm outta here." Ice King said, running out of the room.

**WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT? FIND OUT ON THE NEXT CHAPTER OF FINN AND JAKE AND THE SUPER SMASH BROS ADVENTURE**


	6. Saving Rosalina

"ICE KING YOU ARE JUNK!" Finn yelled.

"FINN IS THAT YOU?" Jake asked.

"YES! IT'S ME!" Finn exclaimed.

Finn and Jake had finally found each other, but they had one problem.

"Get her. Bring her dungeon. When we are finished, we will see Ice King's and Rosalina's wedding." Tabuu said.

"WHAT!" Ike and Finn screamed.

"Why did you say what?" Finn asked.

"Rosalina is my girlfriend." Ike answered.

Everyone gasped.

"No matters. We need to save her." Finn said.

"Agreed. Now here's the plan." Ike said.

Meanwhile

Rosalina thawed out of her frozen trap.

"WHAT THE? LET ME GO!" Rosalina yelled.

"NEVER! ME AND YOU ARE GONNA BE SMOOCHING ONCE THE WEDDING IS OVER!" Ice King said.

"WHO IS GONNA GET MARRIED!" Rosalina asked.

"ME AND YOU!" Ice King answered.

Rosalina imagined what It would be marrying an old hag like Ice King.

Rosalina gasped. "LET ME GO!" Rosalina yelled.

"We are almost there. Once we are there, the wedding ceremony will begin." Tabuu said.

Meanwhile

"I CAN'T LET MY GIRLFRIEND GO AWAY JUST LIKE THAT!" Ike yelled.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DIDN'T TELL ME ROSALINA WAS YOUR GIRLFRIEND!" Marth exclaimed.

"Guys, stop yelling. We will save her. We just need FAITH. TRUST. AND PIXIE DUST." Finn said.

"What?" Link asked.

"Oh nothing." Finn answered.

"Well, let's go bring back Rosalina, then go back home." Jake said.

"I agree. Let's go." Finn said like a hero.


	7. At the Wedding

"Jake, can I tell you something?" Finn said as they were going to Tabuu's dungeon.

"Yeah, what is it?" Jake answered.

"I like Rosalina, but I also like Bubblegum." Finn told Jake.

"Who are you gonna choose? Rosalina or Bubblegum?" Jake asked.

"I don't know, but I need to choose." Finn answered.

**At Tabuu's dungeon.**

"We are here." Link said.

"Time to go in." Mario said.

"Yep, and fight Tabuu." Finn said.

"So? Who is going in first?" Jake asked.

They all looked at Marth.

"Marth." The others said.

"Fine, Scaredy-Cats." Marth said.

They opened the door.

"Ice King, do you want Rosalina as your wife and to be King of the stars." Little Mac asked.

"Yes." Ice King said.

"Rosalina, do you want Ice King as your husband and to be Queen of the stars?" Little Mac asked.

"NOOOOOOO!" Rosalina yelled.

"HEY LET HER GO!" Ike yelled.

Ike ran to Ice King, he hit the smash ball.

"PRAISE AETHER!" Ike yelled.

He shot Ice King back to Ooo.

"WHAT JUST HAPPENED!" Finn exclaimed.

"That was my final smash. Anyways, Tabuu let her go before I do my final smash on YOU!" Ike screamed.

"OLIMAR, BOWSER, LITTLE MAC, AND GANONDORF! ATTACK!" Tabuu yelled.

Jake and Finn growled.

They did their final smashes to the four villains.

"PRAISE AETHER!" Ike yelled.

He destroyed Tabuu, for good.

After that, Link and Marth thawed out Rosalina's trap.

"Thank you so much, men." she thanked.

"Your welcome." They all said.

"Now me and Jake can go home." Finn said.

"Yeah see you all guys later." Jake said.

**NEXT CHAPTER IS THE FINAL CHAPTER D:**


	8. Back to Ooo

Finn and Jake were sad they had to complete their adventure.

"Aww man, now we have to go." Finn said.

Jake said, "Finn, our adventure is complete."

The portal opened.

"FINN! JAKE! THERE YOU GUYS ARE!" Princess Bubblegum exclaimed.

Jake went through a portal, but Finn didn't.

He looked at Rosalina and Bubblegum.

_"Who am I gonna choose?"_ Finn thought.

Finn sighed.

"Bye Rosalina. Bubblegum I'm coming!" Finn said.

Rosalina smiled back.

"Come back soon!" she said.

Finn and Jake's adventure was over and they were back at the Land of Ooo.


End file.
